Sasuke Note
by Siameze
Summary: -Hetalia ep 26 parody-  Maybe it's not surprising that, somewhere in the distant future, Sasuke and Naruto's relationship would be like this.


Hey ya. Summary's changed. Hope you don't mind.

Anyway, I know this has been done before. But I wanted to do another...

* * *

><p>[Sasuke]<p>

[Note]

[I]

* * *

><p>"So? How is it?" Naruto turns to Sasuke, grinning. With a wide sweep of his hand, he presents the inside of the Hokage weapon storage. Scrolls and ninja weapons of every shape and size are hung on the walls. "It's been a while since I became Hokage. I thought I'd change things up a bit." The two of them walk up to a big glass display. "These are some shuriken stars I had the ANBU improve. Don't you like the design?"<p>

Sasuke stares at the row of _bright orange_ shuriken stars.

"They even glow in the dark!" Naruto adds.

Sasuke turns around with a tired sigh. "Honestly, dobe. Why were you in such a hurry to show me your weapons? I could never think of such a-" (cough) "-design. It really is-" (cough) "-you, Naruto." _Numbskull_, he thinks, rolling his eyes.

"Good to hear!" says Naruto, putting his hands on his hips in satisfaction. "After all, I used half of these to beat your ass and drag you to back to Konoha!"

Sasuke's smirk freezes.

An assistant comes up and whispers in Naruto's ear, "Hokage-sama! You weren't supposed to tell him that!"

"Oh. Right." says Naruto with a shrug.

Sasuke stares at Naruto's back, his eye twitching.

* * *

><p>[Sasuke]<p>

[Note]

[II]

* * *

><p>'<em>After all, I used half of these to beat your ass and drag you to back to Konoha!'<em>

Stomp, stomp, stomp.

The villagers part of out of Sasuke's way, shuddering at the proximity of his murderous aura.

_Che. You'll pay for that, usuratonkachi. _Sasuke thinks.

The next day, he is sneaking into the Kages' meeting room, with his Sharingan activated and a forbidden scroll tucked in his vest.

(Ever since the fourth ninja world war, the five Kages have been having a lot of meetings. Something to do with world peace. Or whatever. Sasuke isn't in to it as Naruto.)

_So._ He briefs himself as he pulls the scroll out from his vest._ I'll seal the jutsu on Naruto's chair before the other Kages arrive. He'll be knocked out cold and have hellish genjutsu visions._ He pulls the scroll open and slams his palm down; chakra spark to life. Black ink characters spread from the scroll to the chair. They fade when the chakra disperses; so the chair seems untouched. But Sasuke knows otherwise. _Even if he's Hokage, he can't avoid this jutsu. _

Smirking darkly, he turns to leave— when Gaara, the Kazekage, walks through the door.

Sasuke tenses at the pair of blank green eyes on him.

"Good morning, Uchiha. You're early."

Sasuke watches, stunned, as Gaara walks past him.

"I was just-" he starts.

"Escorting the Hokage, but coming to apologize because he ran off again." Gaara calmly nods as he spreads his papers on the table. "Slacking on Kage duties. It can't be helped. In any case, Uchiha, you are dismissed."

Then Gaara proceeds to _sit in Naruto's chair_, and miss the strangling noise lodged in Sasuke's throat.

A second passes.

Sasuke doesn't dare to breath.

Another second passes.

He winces; he can't bear to _look_-

After a minute, Gaara sits up, bothered that Sasuke still hasn't moved. "I said you are dismissed, Uchiha."

Sasuke opens his mouth, and closes it. He stares at Gaara; his eye starts to twitch.

Gaara, who is _still sitting in Naruto's chair_, raises a nonexistent eyebrow.

Sasuke is forced to leave the room.

He is halfway out the door when Naruto rushes in, his clothes and hair a mess.

"Hi teme! Bye teme!" is all Naruto can manage before he swooshes through the entrance. Sasuke steps aside as other Kages start to crowd in.

The door slams shut.

Sasuke hesitates. In a swift move, he backtracks to the door and presses his ear against it. Less than two seconds in and he hears Naruto's shrill voice:

"What the- Gaara! That's my seat!"

"You were late, Uzumaki-san. First come first serve."

"What? Come on! That's not fair, tebayo!"

"Now, now, Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama. The meeting is starting…"

* * *

><p>Around 3 in the morning, Sasuke remembers.<p>

_Gaara doesn't sleep_.

He scowls.

* * *

><p>[Sasuke]<p>

[Note]

[III]_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Alright. Different plan.<em> Sasuke thinks to himself as he waits by the bar next to Naruto's favorite ramen stand. _Get Naruto wasted. Then coax information out of him for blackmail._

Sake bottles clink.

Naruto exhales as he slams down his cup of sake in the counter. His Hokage headwear is on the seat next to him, his sleeves are rolled up, and his cheeks are slightly flushed. "Wow! Treating me to a meal _and_ a drink after— what's the occasion, teme? Or are you less of jerk than I thought?"

Sasuke takes a sip from his drink in the seat next to him. "From time to time, it's fun to do these things," he shrugs halfheartedly, "for old times' sake."

Naruto squints at Sasuke. "You want a promotion from the Hokage, doncha?"

"I told you already, dobe." Sasuke says, frowning. "Don't expect for me to treat you any different because you're Hokage. I can still beat you. Anytime, anywhere, at any_thing_."

"Bastard!" Naruto huffs. He gives Sasuke a determined look, "Then I challenge you to a drinking contest!"

"You're on, dobe." Sasuke holds up a sake bottle with a confident smirk.

They continue their drinking (and bantering) like that.

* * *

><p>[Several hours later…]<p>

Sasuke half-collapses on the stacks of empty cups with a croaky groan.

"Damn you…snake bastard…" he grumbles through gritted teeth, "Damn you…effing Leaf elders…Madara…that asshole. Friggin Itachi…" he slams his fist on the counter; he slumps further into a puddle of bitterness. "you'll all pay when I…_kuku_…when I get my revenge…_kukuku ku kuku…_you'll all pay….!" He continues to slam his fist on the counter without stopping. His aura is so dense and unpleasant that everyone else in the bar had left.

The bartender looks on nervously. "I-is he alright, Hokage-sama?"

"Eh, don't worry about it." Naruto's smile is sheepish. Maybe he should've told Sasuke he has a high alcohol tolerance because of the demon fox.

Raising a finger, he assures the bartender, "Sasuke always gets this like when he's drunk-"

Sasuke suddenly jolts up from the counter, his chair screeching.

"Che!" he scoffs, close-up at Naruto's face, "Don't act like you know what you're talking about, dumbass! I'm Uchiha effing Sasuke and I can hold my liquor better than you any day!"

"Hey! Calm down!" Naruto exclaims, eyes wide.

"Like you're one to talk, Uzumaki!" Sasuke fires back, "Who asked you to chase me all over the effing world to save me from myself? —_who asked you_?"

"You're talking about that again-?" Naruto sputters.

Sasuke jabs his index finger straight at Naruto (whose jaws slack progressively lower and lower). Stumbling blindly at his seat, he rants on— "And to think I took pity on you. _Twice,_ I spared you life! Beat you half-dead so you wouldn't go after me. But you had to be a persistent moron and _keep doing it_!"

"You've got to be joking, Sasuke!" Naruto blurts out, exasperated, "It's been seven years!"

In a fit of frustration, Sasuke lunges at Naruto and grabs him by the collar of his shirt. He viciously shakes him back and forth, all the while cursing and yelling drunkenly, "You loser...you numbskull! Why'd you bring me back, usuratonkachi? Why do you even care? Idiot! Idiot! Naruto you idiot! Baka! Baka—_baka_—_baka-BAKA-__**BAKA-**__**BAKABAKABAKABAKA**_!"

And to this day, the villagers all agree they've never seen an entire building burst into flame so quickly.

* * *

><p>[The next day…]<p>

"…I want to die…I want to die…I want to die…" Sasuke shudders under the covers, mortified beyond description. His Uchiha pride! Crushed-_stampeded_ on! "…I am never going to drink…never…_never _again...Damn it! I'll kill them all! I swear-"

There is a knock on his door.

"Sasuke?" It's Sakura's voice. "...Really! It's not so bad! Come out already!"

"…_go away_…" Sasuke hisses.

* * *

><p>[Sasuke]<p>

[Note]

[End]

* * *

><p>Was inspired by some NaruSasu doujinshis that take place in the future-usually about 10 years, where Naruto's the Hokage and Sasuke's his right hand man. Like with a certain pair of Nations, it always takes place after all the angst has been resolved. ;) Or in Sasuke's case, a lot of bitterness is still pent up. It can't be helped, I guess.<p> 


End file.
